All-Star Mode
An all-out battle from old to new Original * New Hercules (1970) * Don Ramon (1978) * Weird Al (1983) * Gaston (1991) * Mama Luigi (1991) * Dr. Robotnik (1992) * The King (1993) * Billy Mays (1993) * Dr. Wily (1994) * Guile (1995) * Bison (1995) * I.M. Meen (1995) * Frollo (1996) * Hank Hill (1997) * Derek Zoolander (2001) * J. Jonah Jameson (2002) * Tommy Wiseau (2003) * Madotsuki (2003) * Hitler (2003) * AVGN (2004) * Leonidas (2006) * Haruhi (2006) * Nicolas Cage (2006) * Nostalgia Critic (2007) * Best Hercules (2007) * Irate Gamer (2007) * Jaime Maussan (2007) * Codes Snake (2008) * Yomika (2008) * Panty & Stocking (2009) * Scanty & Kneesocks (2009) * Ib (2012) * Mary (2012) * Aya (2013) Unknown: Carlos Trejo Elite Warrior *Link Lawl with Garterbelt 4 #Firefly (DC Comics/1952) #Robin Williams (Mork & Mindy/1978) #SMB2 Toad (Super Mario Bros. 2 /1988) #L. A. Shreedder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/1990) #Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing 2/1991) #Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown/1993) #Kitana (Mortal Kombat/1993) #Classic Amy Rose (Sonic CD/1993) #Pan (Dragon Ball GT/1996) #Jiggly (Moemon/1997) #Talim (Soul Calibur/1998) #PaRappa the Rapper (Parappa the Rapper/1998) #Timmy's Dad (The Fairly Oddparent/1998) #Bender (Futurama/1999) #Whammy (Whammy: The All New Press Your Luck/2002) #Starfire (Teen Titans/2003) #Yumi Yoshimura (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi/2004) #Heavy (Moment with Heavy) (Garry's Mod/2004) #Johnny Gat (Saints Row/2006) #Chowder (Chowder/2007) #Segway Guy (Happy Wheels/2010) #Giffany (Gravity Falls/2012) #Steven Star (Smash Bros. Elite/2012) CD7. Lawl #Illuminati (1776) #Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes / 1949) #Ed Wood (Glen or Glenda / 1953) #Viacom (1971) #2600 E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial / 1982) #Marty McFly (Back to the Future / 1985) #Movie Howard T. Duck (Howard the Duck / 1986) #Best Superman (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace / 1987) #W.I.P. Team EX Chapter 1 *Captain America (1941) *Ultraman (1966) *Freddie Mercury (1969) *Rocky Balboa (1970) *Zone Fighter (1973) *The Shredder (1987) *BND mask of guo xiang (1990) *Sailor Moon (1990) *Yusuke Urameshi (1990) *Gary Bettman (1993) *Klaymen (1996) *Multi HMX-12 (1997) *Disney Hercules (1997) *Rudy Tabootie (1999) *Tomo Takino (2002) *Ichigo Momomiya (2002) *Asuka Kazama (2004) *Claude Giroux (2006) *Polka (2007) *Hatsune Miku (2007) *Po (2008) *Ben Tennyson (2008) *Ritsu Tainaka (2009) *Joueur Du Grenier (2009) *JonTron (2009) *Sam Flynn (2010) *Greg Heffley (2010) *Rex Salazar (2010) *Alisa Bosconovitch (2010) *Pittsburgh Dad (2011) *Sayaka Miki (2011) *Leixia (2012) *Oishi Kawaii (2012) *Robert Griffin the 3rd (2012) *Superman (Man Of Steel) (2013) *Ruby Rose (2013) Unknown at the moment; Nanoha Takamachi,Jin Kazama,Yoh Asakura,FPS Russia,Death the Kid,Golden Darkness,Chris Davis,Happy Console Gamer,Pat the NES Punk,Lee Ping Lawl Superior *Marlon, Rocky and Bluey (1993) *Lydia Prower(1998) *Dr. Zoidberg (1999) *Splendid, Nutty and Handy (2000) *Billy Hatcher (2003) *Young Cricket (2006) *Maxwell (2009) *Pen, Flower, Snowball, Pencil and Match (2010) *Lord Tourettes(2011) *Paper(2011) *Red Savarin (2011) *Phantom R (2012) *Danny Vasquez (2012) *Baguette (2013) *Catbug (2013) *Wander (2013) Lawl Galaxy Round 1 #Mickey Mouse (1928) #Ronald McDonald (1963) #Freddie Mercury (1969) #Kamen Rider (1971) #Japanese Spider-Man (1978) #Ms. Pac-Man (1982) #AIM (1983) #Koopa Troopa (1985) #Ranma Saotome (1987) #Giygas (1989) #Dr. Eggman (1991) #Deadpool (1991) #Bubsy (1992) #Scorpion (1992) #Sub-Zero (1992) #Pete & Pete (1993) #Toon Luigi (1994) #Toon MegaMan (1994) #Best Columbus (1994) #Text Fighter (1995) #RobertoftheNerds (1995) #Peter Griffin (1995) #Ed (Good Burger) (1997) #Crazy Jay (1998) #Sandvich33 (1998) #Missingno. (1998) #SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) #Patrick Star (1999) #Sandy Cheeks (1999) #Squidward Tentacles (1999) #Mr. Krabs (1999) #Plankton (1999) #Drake & Josh (1999) #Master Hand (1999) #Alice (2000) #Strong Bad (2000) #Jenny/XJ-9 (2003) #Shinya Arino (2003) #Fegelein (2004) #Klaus Baudelaire (2004) #Dr. Who (2005) #Roxas (2005) #Old Gregg (2005) #Ashens (2006) #Urotsuki (2006) #Toon Snake (2006) #Hatsune Miku (2007) #Gumball Watterson (2007) #Abilities Kirby (2007) #Fanboy & Chum Chum (2008) #Slenderman (2009) #Commander Video (2009) #Anime SpongeBob (2010) #SpingeBill (2010) #Kamen Rider OOO (2010) #Sanic (2010) #CD-i Dark Link (2010) #Rainbow Dash (2010) #Fluttershy (2010) #Applejack (2010) #Twilight Sparkle (2010) #Rarity (2010) #Pinkie Pie (2010) #Sonic.exe (2010) #Kamen Rider Fourze (2011) Round 2 #Felix the Cat (1919) #Colonel Sanders (1930) #Godzilla (1954) #The Cat in the Hat (1957) #Jack Nicholson (1958) #Garfield (1978) #Buzzy Beetle (1985) #Simon Belmont (1986) #Shy Guy (1987) #Garbage Guy (1987) #Giana Sisters (1987) #Bill Rizer (1987) #Elvira (1988) #Chip McCallahan (1989) #Zoe Hirashima (1990) #Waddle Doo (1992) #GBC Wario (1992) #Sukapon (1993) #Somari (1994) #Jay & Silent Bob (1994) #Vectorman (1995) #Hades (1997) #Tails Doll (1997) #Klonoa (1997) #Lydia Prower (1998) #Jeffrey Lebowski (1998) #Hard Gay (1999) #Cream the Rabbit (2002) #Pvt. Caboose (2003) #Scott Pilgrim (2004) #Violet Baudelaire (2004) #Bomberman Zero (2006) #Animation (2006) #Yukko Aioi (2006) #Emo Peter (2007) #Hopeless SpongeBob (2007) #Jeff the Killer (2008) #Photo Dojo (2009) #Ellis (Left 4 Dead 2) (2009) #SpongeBong HempPants (2009) #Drunk Ryu (2010) #Corset (2010) #BRVR (2010) #Steven & Miki (2011) #Abobo (2012) #BrianD (2012) #Oishi Kawaii (2012) #Creeps McPasta (2012) #Wenlock (2012) Super Lawl Round 1 *Super Man (1938) (Oldest) *Batman (1939) *Godzilla (1954) *First Doctor (1963) *Princess Shappire (1967) *Shaggy and Scooby (1969) *Lupin III (1977) *Pac-Man (1980) *Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, and Beerus (1984) *Simon Belmont (1986) *Black Mage (1987) *Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Zangief, M. Bison, Akuma, Dan Hibiki, Skullomania, and C.Viper (1987) *Roll (1987) *Mach Rider (1989) *Terry Bogard, and Mai (1991) *Ryo, and Robert (1992) *Kyo Kusanagi, and Iori (1995) *Mega Man X and Zero (1993) *Conan Edogawa (1994) *Morrigan, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Demitri, Huitzil, Pyron, and Jedah (1994) *Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Jack-6, Alisa, Lars, Xiaoyu, Mokujin, King, Yoshimitsu, Julia, Combot, and Jinpachi (1994) *Duke Nukem (1996) *Siegfried, Mitsurugi, Voldo, Astaroth, Nightmare, Edge Master, Charade, Amy Sorel, Patroklos (1996) *Ash Ketchum, Toon Pikachu, Toon Mewtwo, and Toon Lucario (1997) *Tron Bonne, and Servbot (1997) *Yugi Muto, and Seto Kaiba (1998) *Agumon, Veemon, Myotismon, Angewomon (1999) *Monkey D. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Shanks (1999) *Waluigi (2000) *Master Chief (2001) *Naruto (2002) *Phoenix Wright (2002) *Tankmen (2002) *Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Sky, and Aisha (2004) *Mr. Incredible (2004) *Chibi-Robo (2005) *Kratos (2005) *Iroha (2005) *Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook (2005) *Zone-Tan (2006) *Commander Shepard (2007) *Hatsune Miku (2007) *Crazy Dave (2009) *Fat Princess (2009/2010) *Kick Buttowski (2010) *Larry (2010) *John (2011) *Nick Ramos (2013) *Kutaro (2013) (Newest) Round 2 TBA Team Kombat #Ryback, Kane, Big Show, Wade Barrett, Mark Henry, The Undertaker & Stone Cold Steve Austin (WWE) (1952) #Mecha Godzilla (Godzilla) (1954) #Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong & Sumo Kong (Donkey Kong) (1981) #Glass Joe, Von Kaiser, Disco Kid, King Hippo, Piston Honda, Bear Hugger, Great Tiger, Don Flamenco, Aran Ryan, Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, Super Macho Man & Mr. Sandman (Punch Out!!) (1984) #Hakan (Street Fighter) (1987) #Silver Sonic, Vector the Crocodile, Bark the Polar Bear, Bean the Dynamite, Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor (Sonic) (1991) #Liu Kang, Kano, Taven, Daegon, Shujinko, Motaro, Havik, Drahmin, Moloch, Sheeva, Meat, Ermac, Hsu Hao, Nitara, Kintaro, Jax, Mavado, & Baraka (Mortal Kombat) (October, 1992) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie), Amy Rose (Archie), Sally Acorn (Archie) / Mecha Sally & Bunnie Rabbot (Archie), Lien-Da the Echidna & Fiona Fox (Archie Sonic the Hedgehog) (November, 1992) #Blizzard & Vertigo (Primal Rage) (????, 1994) #Feng Wei, Kunimitsu & Tetsujin (Tekken) (December, 1994) #Boggy B (Worms) (1995) #Sarah & Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive) (1996) #Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei, Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Cao Cao, Cao Pi, Cao Ren, Sun Jian, Lu Xun, Huang Gai, Sun Shang Xing, Gar Ning, Zhang Jiao, Meng Huo, Lu Bu & Diao Chan (Dynasty Warriors) (1997) #Inferno (Soul Caliber (1998) #Ed, Edd & Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (1999) #Sanford, Deimos & Tricky (Madness Combat) (July, 2002) #Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) (December, 2002) #Raptros, Togera, Congar, Robo-47, Preytor, Agamo, Magmo, Zorgulon, Kineticlops & Ultra-V (War of the Monsters) (January, 2003) #Astro Boy (2003) (Astro Boy) (April, 2003) #Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok (Bionicle) (2006) #Mung Daal (Chowder) (2007) #Flapjack & Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) (2008) #XPlode (Hero Factory) (July, 2010) #Lance Armstrong (Epic Rap Battles) (September, 2010) #Princess Celestia & King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (October, 2010) #Tree Rex (Skylanders) (October, 2011) #Jack the Hedgehog, Patricia the Skunk, Layla the FoxSkunk, Metal Jack & Dr. EggPlankton (Original Sonic Characters) (November, 2011) #Werelight Shine (My Little Pony / Twilight Unbound) (2012) #SpongeJack-100 & PatrickJack-434 (Original Spongebob / Tekken Character) (2013) Team MegaToon1234 Normal 1969-1986 *Big Bird (November 1969) *LJN (1970) *Cartoon Pac-Man (September 1982) *Berk (1984) *Gizmo the Mogwai (June 1984) *Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever (1985) *The Noid (1986) *ALF (September 1986) 1988-1994 *8-Bit Rambo (May 1988) *Diedrich Bader (June 1989) (You know, his first role on voice acting?) *Action 52 (September 1991) *Tim Taylor the Toolman (September 1991) *Weegee (1992) *Wakko Clown (July 1993) *Bad Mr. Frosty (November 1993) *Segata Sanshiro (November 1994) 1996-1999 *CGI Donkey Kong (September 1996) *CGI Diddy Kong (September 1996) *CGI King K. Rool (September 1996) *Youngster Conker (November 1997) *Nigel Thornberry (September 1998) *Computero Botbolt (September 1998) *Ash Ketchum (September 1998) *Eevee (September 1998) *Hypno (September 1998) *Gordon Freeman (November 1998) *Flik (November 1998) *Ayame (1999) 2000-2006 (or 2000-2004) *Ice Bat (2000) *Professer Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers (July 2000) *Patchy the Pirate (December 2000) *Scamp (February 2001) *Bill & Aldo (September 2001) *Ico (September 2001) *Sulley (November 2001) *Sandbag (December 2001) *Toon Dedede (September 2002) *Gordy (September 2004) *Ami & Yumi (November 2004) *Rabbid (November 2006) (Can change places with Minion.) 2007-2011 *Marcell Toing (June 2007) *Toon George (June 2007) *Captain Toad (November 2007) *BitF Dedede (May 2008) *Rhino & Dile (June 2009) *Maxwell (September 2009) *Lumpy Space Princess (April 2010) *Minion (July 2010) (Can change places with Rabbid.) *Tepig (March 2011) *Braeburn (March 2011) *Nicole Watterson (May 2011) 2012-2014 *Magnus (March 2012) *Human Kirby (April 2012) *Nabbit (November 2012) *Mr. Clipboard (May 2013) *Dr. Luigi (December 2013) *Flain (February 2014) *Lord Fredrik (February 2014) *Flurr (May 2014) *EEA Meta Knight (July 2014) *Magnifo (August 2014) *Groot (August 2014) *Charlotte Loski (September 2014) *Wolfgang (October 2014) *Blastermind (October 2014) DLC *Evil Otto (November 1980) *Mezmeron (September 1982) *Koopa & Paratroopa (1985) *Mama Luigi (September 1991) *Billy Mays (1993) *Arthur Read (September 1996) *Master Phred (1998) *J Jonah Jameson (May 2002) *Cosmo the Seedrian (September 2005) *Nicolas Cage (2006) *Roserade (April 2007) *Dorkus (October 2010) *Red Lakitu (December 2011) Unknown date: Michael Jackson Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha * DanTDM (November 1991) * Red (February 1996) * Blue (February 1996) * Geno (May 1996) * Lydia Prower (April 1998) * Rollie McFly (December 1999) * Otto (December 2001) * Skip (December 2002) * Gardevoir (November 2002) * Pixel (August 2004) * TheShinyLucarioMaster (November 2004) * Lopunny (September 2006) * Toon Lucario (June 2007) * Plush Mario (December 2007) * Four (December 2008) * Toon Glaceon (April 2008) * Doodle Jump (April 2009) * Peashooter (May 2009) * Sunflower (May 2009) * Chomper (May 2009) * Cactus (May 2009) * Maxwell (September 2009) * Lily (September 2009) * Bubble (January 2010) * Pin (January 2010) * Pen (January 2010) * Pencil & Match (January 2010) * Junior (June 2010) * ExplodingTNT (May 2011) * Taco (September 2011) * Steve (November 2011) * Roger (November 2011) * JamiyJamie (April 2012) * Aloysius O'Hare (July 2012) * Soap (April 2013) * Fan (April 2013) * Serena (October 2013) * Alain (April 2014) * Pink Gold Peach (May 2014) * Toon Zelda (August 2014) * Plush Rosalina (October 2015) * Jeffy (January 2016) * Purple Shep (February 2016) * Homie Dolphin (March 2016) * Incineroar (November 2016) * Decidueye (November 2016) * Primarina (November 2016) * Wife (November 2016) * Mugman (September 2017) * Djimmi the Great (September 2017) * Best Dawn (February 2018) (Youngest) Unknown:Misha, Best Lucas,Category:Modes Category:Menu Modes Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale